


Not Your Daddy

by flickawhip



Series: Jeff Hardy Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brother Nero Jeff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Brother Nero doesn't understand 'Daddy' but he likes it...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Not Your Daddy

\- “Daddy?”  
\- ‘Brother Nero’ who still insists on using that name despite having broken a little free of his brother sounds both confused and, thankfully, aroused  
\- Despite yourself you can’t help smiling  
\- “Is that okay?”  
\- “Yes... but... what is it?”  
\- “It’s... really hard to explain...”  
\- “I’ll just... google it I guess?”  
\- “No. No no no...”  
\- You move quickly to snag the phone off him  
\- “Don’t do that...”  
\- He stares at you  
\- Seriously confused  
\- Trusting you all the same  
\- “So... still okay with it?”  
\- He smiles slightly innocently  
\- “If it makes you happy...”  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss him softly  
\- “We’ll see then Baby... it might slip out sometimes...”  
\- “Okay...”


End file.
